


Just a social call [Rdr2 Micah and Arthur one-shot]

by TheCrownless2



Series: Rdr2 - 2 part mini series [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Annesburg, Arthur Morgan Has Tuberculosis, Arthur has TB, Chapter 6: Just a social call (Red dead redemption 2), High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah and Arthur are just sex buddies, Micah gets frisky, Micah learns Arthur has tb, Micah surprises Arthur in an ally, Outlaws, RDR2, Story quest add-on, The two wait for Dutch, chapter 6, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: While waiting for Dutch, Micah gets frisky with Arthur.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Rdr2 - 2 part mini series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094144
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Just a social call [Rdr2 Micah and Arthur one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very fun quest and the chemistry between Arthur and Micah in this one was cute so we were inspired to write an alternative for this scene!  
> Enjoy!

———

"Was you followed?" Micah quickly had Arthur pinned up against the wall while he struggled to get away from the older outlaw.

"No." Arthur muttered underneath his breath.

"Was you followed?" Micah asked again, this time raising his voice while Arthur continued to fight off the older cowboy as if the two were alphas fighting for dominance. Micah quickly noticed a weakness in Arthur that wasn't there before, he didn't try to fight back with the strength Micah knows him to have, so he backed off a bit seeing no need to keep him against the wall.

"I said...No!" With one push The younger outlaw was able to move Micah away and get himself away from the wall.

"Okay." Micah replied while he chuckled underneath his breath.

This act as well as already fighting off Micah made it harder for Arthur to breath as he attempted to exhale through his weakened lungs causing him to have a coughing fit. "What's your problem?" Wheezing as he stifled another cough, ignoring the blood that fell upon his sleeve.

"What is your problem, partner?" Micah took a moment to scan the young man, seeing his ill and weakened state made the cowboy scowl from under the rim of his hat. "You don't, uh...you don't look so good."

"Where's Dutch?" The younger concealed another cough from under his weakened breath.

"He...He is gonna be late. Said something about taking Bill to Van Horn..not important." Micah slowly stepped closer to the younger man as he waved his hands in the air slowly with a smirk." For now It's just you and me, Sweetheart."

"Dutch.... I knew he was goin' keep us waiting.." Arthur mumbled bitterly before his eyes met Micah's hungry, piercing gaze. Raising a brow to suppress a smirk. "Whatcha figure... partner?..."

Micah looked around to make sure there were no eyes on them before pushing Arthur against the wall, but this time he was gentle about it as he stared into the younger man's blue eyes with a grin." We's on our own...Cowpoke." Micah added with a chuckle as he traced his finger along Arthur's jawline.

Arthur wanted to fight, but he quickly submitted as his skin began to crave Micah's touch and with just a single finger he was transported deep within his thoughts, this awakened a hunger in Arthur then he wanted more, he wanted his vision to be clouded with stars as Micah gave him a pleasure no one else could.

Despite their dispute Arthur couldn't help the way he feels about Micah, he hated the man with a lustful passion. Morgan tried to conceal a moan but he couldn't hide how this was making him feel. Already his eager hands reached for Micah's belt.

Micah grabbed Arthur by his bandanna, pulling the younger man towards himself as he backed up into the building he was hiding in, pinning Arthur against the wall again before kissing him passionately and letting his hands explore the young man's body until they broke off the kiss to get air while Arthur started to cough from the lack of oxygen.

Pushing his hand on Micah's chest to stop him from pressing so hard against Arthur, he opened his eyes to gaze upon the blue orbs before him. "...Micah..." Arthur muttered softly with a weakened voice and shortness of breath.

Arthur's eyes weren't his usual blue, instead they were tainted with red pigment within the whites of his eyes and they were bloodshot as if he hasn't slept in weeks, which was probably true.

"Micah.." Arthur whispered again as Micah began planting kisses on the younger man's neck. "....what... what are we doin?"

"Whatever you want, Cowpoke." Micah teased with a chuckle, purposely avoiding the direct question as he started to undress Arthur." Are you sure your lungs are up to this, Morgan?"

Arthur snarled softly under his wheezing breath. Half tempted to place his hands over Micah's to stop him from his act of undressing. But Arthur's body told him yes whilst his mind was screaming no. Morgan gave a sigh and a subtle grunt as he raised his head and gave into temptation. "Shut the hell up.."

The dirty blonde laughed bitterly. "But dutc-" "shhh.'' Micah interrupted, placing a finger over Arthur's lips before taking them into a passionate kiss. 


End file.
